


Obama knows how to treat a man

by Antonio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry notices, Hobama - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Michelle Obama, Obama knows how to treat a man, One Shot, Secret Relationship, True Love, president and singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonio/pseuds/Antonio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama always dreamed of falling in love, he just never thought it would be with the dangerous , player, pop-singer Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obama knows how to treat a man

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot of Obama meeting up with Harry after a show

He couldn't stop himself from swaying his hips to the beautiful melody that made its way through the cracks of the dressing room door. Obama knew that he could venture outside and watch in amazement as they performed in-front of thousands, knew that he could witness their perfectly choreographed movements as each member took turns in showing their talent. He also knew that he would be able to get a glimpse of one member in particular, how he could witness his beautiful brown locks gliding around his head as he took center stage. 

However he also knew that he would never really be able to do such things. As a president he had certain responsibilities, and being seen at a concert when he should be in the White house with Michelle, well that would not exactly be taken lightly.

So all he does is wait.

It's not long before he's aimlessly looking around the messy room when he hears the sound of familiar foot steps.

"Barack" He hears him call. His voice sounds surprised as Obama slowly turns around to see the young man standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He smiles, quickly closing the door behind him and stepping closer.

Looking up at Harry, Obama takes a confident step forward. "I just couldn't stay away Harry." He says, retrieving a rose from behind his back and holding it out to the now glowing boy.

Quickly rushing forward and embracing Obama harry breathes in his familiar warmth. "Oh Barack!" He sighs.

Silence envelopes them for a moment before Harry speaks again, "But what about Michelle? What if someone see's you here?" He questions, pulling away slightly to look up at the taller man.

"Michelle knows, Harry. She got suspicious when I called her Harry Styles one night and so she went through my phone and found our messages, but don't worry, she cool." Obama says.

"And besides I could't help myself from being here, with you on tour, and all of the girls around you all the time...I felt a bit...insecure." Obama whispers, looking down to his feet as he waits for Harry to pull away in disguised.

Instead he feels the familiar touch hold his chin and lift his face. Now looking into the shorter boys eyes he notices the loving look that Harry wears.

"Barrack, you are the only one for me, besides how could i feel anything for those girls when i wrote my songs specifically for you. You are insecure and I don't know what for, you turn heads when you walk through the door, and honestly everybody wants to steal my guy. You don't know that you are beautiful, and that's what makes you beautiful, Obama."

Obama can't stop the tears from welling in his eyes as Harry speaks. Leaning his face forward he kisses the British boy for a moment before looking into his eyes.

"I love you Harry." He says.

"And I love you Obama."


End file.
